Don't Touch! Mine Only
by WolfieHeart
Summary: Chelsea is an impaitent person. When she sets her sights on someone, she takes them. And she's chosen Mark. The problem? He's a pervert that flirts with other girls every chance he gets! He'll love her--Even if that means force! MarkXChelsea story
1. Spark of Intrest

_Okay. I juat had this thought...Everyone seems to love Mark in my earlier stories. Saying he's funny and adorable, all that jazz. So guess what?! A ChelseaXMark story! This is where you clap! Yay!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

I took my first steps on the warm sand, looking around. _What was his name? Haro? Naro? Taro! Yeah that's it. Where is he?_

"Chelsea!" A short, old man with a balloon head waddled up to me. "Welcome to Vendure Island! Let me show you your new Ranch."

I nodded and followed him to my 'ranch.' Stupid father...making me come to this...this...

PLACE.

Although it did look charming, sunny, and down right happy, I had a bad feeling about the people here. What if they don't like me? What if I can't make any friends? I had friends in the city.

Taro led me to the land. It was huge, a huge field in the middle. A stable stood behind it, a watering hole, my small house...

My VERY small house.

"It's not much, but once I teach you the basics of your tools, you can work hard and make money--"

Being the stubborn, do-it-myself-don't-need-any-help girl I am, I raised my hand a bit, gesturing to stop talking for a freakin' second. "I got it, Taro. I read a book about ranching before I got here. I know how to do it."

His face fell. "Oh, I see. Well, don't forget to meet everyone on the islands later. Tell me if you need anything. Here's some seeds to get you started."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

I explored my ranch for a little while. The stable was was too small to hold any horses, I'm gonna have to upgrade as soon as I get a horse. My house was no better--It didn't even have a kitchen! How am I supposed to eat?

Anyway, I walked down the path to see the locals. I went to Taro's house first.

"Oh, how wonderful! A new girl! She's so adorable, too!" A young woman with long pink-ish hair greeted me sweetly.

"My name is Felicia. That's my daughter Natalie--" She gestures to a girl about the same age as me with short red hair.

"And that's my son, Elliot." A dorky looking boy with red hair and glasses smiled, who also looks the same age as me.

I talked for a while, I liked Natalie, and I hoped we could hang out some more later.

Next, I went to a shop that looked like a barn from the old west. I met a nice girl named Julia who was very beautiful, and her mother Maribelle.

I went along the road, meeting a full-of-himself gourmet named Pierre, a brash, tan fisherman named Denny, an ex pop-star...Lanna, I think her name was. A girl with strange clothes and likes to treasure hunt named Lily, Will, a handsome prince, his cousin shy Sabrina, her father Regis who looks like the undead, Chen and Gannon who run some shops, their kids, and some others. I'm bad with names.

It was getting late, so I walked my way back to my farm. Suddenly, I heard fast footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around, and somthing crashed into me like a truck.

"S-sorry!" A guy's voice apoligized.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO DO, KILL--" I stopped.

The boy had bright blond hair under a blue cap pulled backwards, his green eyes stared apologetically into mine. His round, adorable face inches from mine. He helped me up. "Sorry about that. You okay?"

I checked everything. When I stretched my arm, a sharp pain went to my elbow. "Ouch!" He examined it. "Oh, no. It's all scratched up."

I blushed. Whoa, that's a first for me.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." I jerked my arm away, pain returning to my elbow. "N-no! I can walk!" He frowned. "Don't be like that. It's the least I can do."

So, he walked me home.

"Why were you running like a madman anyway?" I asked.

"I forgot something at Maribelle's shop."

"Oh. It must be important, since you knocked a poor girl down on the ground."

"My bad."

"You never told me your name."

"Mark. And yours?"

"Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same goes for you."

"Your working on the farm?"

"Yep. Just started today."

"Really? Tell me if you need any help." I fumed.

"No thanks. I don't need any help. Especially gorillas like you."

"Your not very polite." He scoffed.

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"Whatever. Be careful, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

He walked away, his hands in his pockets. I watched him get to the end of the path, then stop. He broke into a run.

I smiled. _Finally realizing what you forgot at Maribelle's, huh? Idiot._

I think I might like this kid.

* * *

_So? You like? Heh. Just wait until she gets to know him better!_

_Review, please!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	2. Strength Measuring! I Choose You!

_The second chapter of AWESOME...er, Don't Touch! Mine Only. I hope this chapter is better than the last. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2:**

I watered the tilled patch of ground holding turnip seeds. I set the watering can down and kneeled in front of the soil, my hands on my knees tucked under my torso. "Come on, grow already! I need cash!" Of course, nothing happened.

"Stupid photosenthisis." I mumbled, standing up.

Since there wasn't much to do, I decided to visit some people I met yesterday. Meaning, I'm going to see Mark.

I walked across the dusky white path and across the bridge to Sprout Islands Hotel. As soon as I opened the wooden door and Mark was suddenly right in front of me. "Oh, hey princess." He greeted. "Did you come to see me?"

"I just wanted to know if you ever got the thing you forgot at Maribelle's."

"That's a great excuse. Anyway, yes I did."

"I-It's not an excuse!"

"Chelsea."

"What?"

"Your amazing."

I looked at him. "Huh?"

He waved his hands around. "I-I mean, you still work around the ranch, but you still have time to see me. You must be building up muscle from all the work!"

_I don't have anything else to do, I don't have any money. But I was into boxing in the city. _"Yeah, I guess."

"I know! Since you're so tough, why don't we have a competition?" He beamed.

I didn't hesitate. "What kind of compitition?"

"Let's see who's tougher by lifting a few weights!"

"You're going down!"

"We'll see about that! Meet me by your field later, alright?"

_*** * ***_

"Alright, I got some beginner-sized boulders here for you. Whoever can push it further, wins. Get to your places!" Gannon boomed.

Two large boulders sat side by side on a patch of earth. Mark placed his hands on the rough stone. I walked to my place behind the other boulder, but Gannon tapped my shoulder.

"Mark hurt his arm yesterday, I guess he's worried about his strength. You seem like a strong girl--go easy on him, will ya'?" He whispered so Mark couldn't hear.

He hurt his arm? "Sure."

We both glanced at each other. "On your Mark..." Gannon started.

"Get set..."

"GO!"

I pushed with all my might. But when I looked over, he flinched in pain, glancing nervously at his arm. I took it down a knotch.

"You did better than I thought you would, Chelsea." Gannon said, impressed.

_Than I THOUGHT you would?_

"Ha! I won! You're not so tough." He boasted.

"Heh. Your pretty strong, Mark."

"Hey! You said my name right."

"Yeah, I'm getting used to you and Juliet."

"Julia." He corrected.

"Whatever."

He chuckled. "Well, I'll be going then. See ya, princess." He strolled toward the opening to the field, waving, but stumbling, failing the attempt to be cool. He smiled sheepishly.

"Mark!"

He turned around. "Huh?" I slammed my foot on a nearby rock, grinning. _I've made my desicion!_ I pointed at him. "I choose you!"

He just stared at me blankly. "Alright, Ash Ketchum. See you later."

* * *

_Uh-oh! Mark's is trouble! Heh. Sorry for the wait, the story will get better. _

_Reviews!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	3. The Girl That Breathes Fire

_Mark's PV this time! This is where things get interesting...

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: **

"So, Julia. Are you doing anything tonight?" I smirked, resting my chin in my palm, staring at the strawberry blond. I've always wanted to get a date with Julia, she had the body of a super-model.

"For the last time, Mark, I'm not going out with you." She rolled her blue eyes.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart."

"I'd rather spend the day with Taro then a night with you."

"Your so cold...and that's why I'm attracted to you." I winked at her.

"Please. If that was the reason, you'd be all over Natalie."

"Oh, well. I tried."

"Why don't you go see Denny or something? Maybe you'll get lucky and get in his pants."

"He's not my type." I joked.

After many failed attempts to get to her, I decided to see Denny anyway. I strolled to the beach, leaving footprints in the warm sand behind me.

"Yo, Mark!" Denny ran up to me, his brown curly hair bobbing up and down. "Hey, Denny."

"Did you get to Julia?"

"Nope. How's the ex-pop star?"

"She's been really testy lately. I don't know if things are looking good. She's way to unpredictable."

While we were talking, that rancher Chelsea was stopped by Lanna and Natalie on the brick path a few feet away from us, and they talked awhile. Chelsea looked like she didn't care about anything about that point.

"Hey, Mark--" I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Denny. I got it."

_Detecting Boobage:_

My eyes calculated the girls chests. "Your girlfriend is a B." I stared at Natalie. "Natalie is an A." I didn't even want to know that rancher's bra size.

"Dude, how do you do that? You get it perfect every time!" He grinned and slapped by back hard. I chuckled. "I'm a pro. You'll learn."

"Uh, Mark." Denny said, nervousness and fear radiating off of him.

"What's wrong?" I followed his brown-eyed gaze which led toward the girls, who were glaring daggers at me. Natalie seriously had pits of fire in her dark eyes, and Lanna whispered something to Chelsea. She wasn't paying attention.

"Dude, your in deep trouble." Denny sighed. "What?! You asked me!" I snapped. "Actually, you just said 'Don't worry, Denny. I got it.'" He chuckled. I guess that was true.

"Mark!" Suddenly Chelsea ran at me like a bullet. I took a step back, waiting for her to run into my ribcage like a bull, but she tackled me playfully. Lanna and Natalie gawked in surprise.

"Mark, why didn't you come see me sooner?! Idiot idiot idiot!!" She hit me in the chest repeatedly. I looked down at her.

What is she ON?

"Mark, why is she...?" Denny glanced from me to Chelsea, confused but amused.

"No! She...I don't know!" I gently pushed Chelsea off. "Listen, princess--I mean, Chelsea. Why are you acting all weird? Did something happen?"

She looked directly at me, her eyes watering. Her cheeks were rosy, and both her hands were clasped together, fingers twined.

My heart thumped. _Whoa she's really cute..._

Suddenly, my head was flung backwards as I landed on my back. I sat up and rubbed my throbbing chin. "What the--?!"

Chelsea had her fist in the air, looking down on my blankly.

_She hit me?!_

I sprung onto my feet. "What's wrong with you?!" She glared at me, stomping her foot. "Idiot! You were staring at our breasts, weren't you?! You're a pervert!" She puffed out her cheeks. I smirked and closed my eyes, wishing she'd go away. "No way I'd look at yours."

She gasped and raised her fists to her chest. "What's that supposed to mean? Jerk!"

"What's with you? You've been acting really weird!"

"Weren't you listening? I said, 'I choose you!'"

My memory stretched back to yesterday. I calmed down a little. "Was that supposed to be important?" I asked lamely.

"Idiot!" She screeched again. "Whatever! Just go home or something!" I know it was harsh to say that to a girl, but this wasn't a girl. This was a fire breathing dragon.

She stomped off, but as soon as she reached the corner of Lanna's house, she spun around. "Don't think I'm giving up, Mark. I'm an impaitent person!" She waved a finger at me.

When she left, she was followed by Lanna and Natalie, frantically whispering to her as she walked away.

"That girl is deranged!" I sighed.

"She's kind of cute." Denny shrugged.

* * *

_Heh! I like this Chelsea, don't you guys? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!_

_Reviews!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	4. Being A Waitress Sucks

_Heh. I love writing these chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"That idiot! He's really clueless!" I mumbled to myself while pulling fresh turnips out of the soil. I walked up to the shipping bin and tossed them inside. Now, when I get the money I need more seeds. Ugh why can't ranching be fun? Oh, well. I guess I could complain to Natalie. At least she pretends to listen to my problems.

I skipped down the brick road to Taro's house, but suddenly I felt a hand clasp around my arm and jerk me sideways, making me stumble.

"What the--? Lanna?" I looked up at the blond. "Chelsea! Thank goddess your here, I need your help!" She let go of my arm.

"Well, what is it?"

"See, I just got a job to be a waitress at the Cafe, but it's way to complicated by myself! Can you work with me?"

I did a double-take. "What? You're a waitress?"

"Yes! Can you help me?" She made the puppy dog face.

"How much will I get paid?"

"300G, I think."

"Fine. Only because I need the money. And I'm not working there forever, I have a ranch!" She squealed and grabbed my hand. "Thank you!"

We strolled across the bridge to Sprout Island and made our way to the Cafe, waving at everyone nearby. The green grass flowed like a current, and flowers were dotted here and there. There are a few things I love about the islands, and beauty is one of them.

Lanna swung open the door to the Cafe and walked over to the counter. "Good afternoon!" Haila, I think her name was, slowly turned around and smiled warmly. "Hello, Lanna. Oh! Aren't you Chelsea, the new rancher on the island? How nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Nice to see--" Lanna cut me off. "Haila, can Chelsea work just for today? She needs money for her ranch! Please?"

The Cafe owner's eyes went from me to Lanna. "Well, I always need another hand around the Cafe. Of course you can." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Haila."

"Thanks! Come on Chelsea, uniforms are in the back!"

"Uniforms?!"

_*** * ***_

I gripped the bottom of my poofy black skirt, aware of my face turning deep scarlet. "Lanna this is embaresing!" I whispered bitterly. "Come on, Chelsea! I think the uniforms are cute! Besides, not a lot of people are here. No one you know will see you. You'll be fine, Haila taught you everything, right? If you need anything, just ask me."

I looked down at my uniform. The black dress had poofy sleeves with white frills at the bottom that only covered my shoulders, and a white frill apron that tied back with a huge white bow. Long black and white socks went to my knees (which were locked together from the embaressment of wearing a skirt) and instead of my comfy red boots, I wore black dress shoes. Basically, I looked like a French maid. Which, I thought, didn't suit the Cafe at all. Was this Haila's plan for bringing in more customers? MALE customers? The island doesn't have a lot of residents, so gossip goes around _fast._

"R-right."

I turned around to get the reseat book off of the counter, sighing. I turned back around.

"Ack!" People crowded at tables, chatting and laughing, waiting for orders to be taken. _There were only a couple of people a minute ago! Geez this is going to be a long day..._

I walked to the nearest table, which was Julia and Natalie. "Yeah! And she was all like--" The two girls looked up at me in my uniform. "Chelsea!" They both said at the same time. "What are you doing in that uniform? Don't tell me--you're working here as a waitress?" Natalie snickered.

"I need the money! Anyway, what do you want?" I clicked my pen.

"I want a sandwich with water." Natalie said.

"Can I have a salad with water?" Julia asked politely.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled. My eyes shifted to the door, and I saw the exact person I never wanted to see in this dress.

Mark.

"I'm telling you Denny, dogs can't look up--" He stopped and stared at me.

My face heated up.

He exploded in laughter. His green eyes watered and his hand clutched his chest. "OH MY GODDESS! CH-CHE--"

I stomped my foot. "It's not that funny, idiot!"

When he finally calmed down, he stepped toward me and bent down a little to look at me. "If only Julia could wear that."

I almost slapped him. "Whatever. Just go get a table."

He sat down at a table with Denny. "What do you want?"

"I want..." His green, shining eyes shifted to me. I blushed. _How could a simple look make my heart skip a beat? He looks so handsome when he looks at me normally. I'm acting ridiculous..._

Suddenly, I felt something firm on the backside of my skirt. I twisted my head around.

The blood in my face heated like a bursting volcano as I saw a glove on my backside. Mark grinned boyishly. "You're kinda cute, now that I've seen you in that super-attractice dress."

I slapped him for a quick second. "Again, what do you want?"

_*** * ***_

I sighed and tied my bandanna back over my light brown hair. "Will that guy ever act proper? Geez."

Well...

_I have to admit. I love and hate the way he acts towards me. I know someday he'll come around to my age, or at least stop goofing around._

That is, maybe, part of the reason I chose him.

* * *

_Aw! It looks like the story is unfolding already! _

_Reveiws!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	5. Slave Driver

_Well well well. I guess I'm getting hooked on this story. I find myself writing more of this than Captivated! Oh Noes! xD BEWARE! This chapter is more perverted than usual!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Mommy, why did you marry Daddy?" I asked._

_"Well, your Daddy and I loved each other very much. When the time was right, we got married. That's what happens when you truly love someone with all your heart." My mother answered._

_"Will that happen to me?"_

_"Of course it will, sweetie. You have to look deep inside your heart to find the one person to spend a happily ever after with."_

_"I'll look deep! Really, really deep! Then I'll be like Cinderella and Romeo will marry me! Like in the stories!"_

_My mother laughed. "Yes, dear. I know you will."_

_I closed my eyes and thought to myself. What would my Romeo be like? Will he be cool and smart? Cute and funny? Or just perfect all together?_

_My eyelids fluttered open. I gasped._

_A blond young man stood in front of me, grinning. Only he wasn't wearing any clothes, just a towel around his waist. Wind blew and the towel swayed. He gave a thumbs up and winked, his eyes sparkling._

"AUGHHHHHHH!" I screamed and shot up like a bullet, sweating and panting. Realizing it was only a dream, I sighed.

I finally saved up a whole lot of money from the hard work I've been doing, and it's Spring 21st now. Farming isn't that bad now that I'm used to it. I've made friends with Lanna and Natalie, and everything is going normal.

Well, exept for Mark. Especially after that dream.

We haven't talked in a few days, so I wondered what was going on. I'm not worried about him or anything! Surely Mark would want to see me! What's not to like?!

I stared at my drink on Diner table, listening to nearby conversations out of boredom. Liquid slid down the glass and the ice sat on the surface. maybe I should go speak with Lanna? She always has something to talk about. Should I tell her about the dream? Yeah right. That would be a strange conversation, even for her. I should feel unconfortable and keep it to myself.

Yeah, that'll work.

I walked out of the Diner, humming tunelessly to myself.

"Chelsea." a voice came from behind me. A very familiar voice.

Reluctantly, I turned around. "Yes, Mark?"

He shuffled his feet, flushed. "Can I talk to you for a second? In the Diner?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I just walked out of there. What for?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

_*** * ***_

"So, you want me to teach you the basics of farming?" I asked.

"R-right." He blushed in embaressment.

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'alright.'"

"Really?! You're going to teach me?"

I laughed. "Yep! It could be fun. I guess you want to become a farmer?"

"Yeah!" He reached his arms behind his head and grinned. "It's been my dream since I was a kid."

"Oh. I'm surprised."

"I thought you would be."

For some reason, he had the faintest hint of nervousness in his green eyes that wasn't hard to pass up.

_*** * * **_

"No, no. You're doing it wrong. Like this." I swung the hoe down into the earth, making a square of tilled ground. "Oh. I see." He tried again, this time doing it right.

"Good!"

"Is that everything?"

"Well, I would teach you about animals, but I don't have the money to get a barn yet."

"Oh, well. Maybe another time."

I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, what are you going to do for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm teaching you about farming! You have to do someting for me!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll buy you lunch."

I cocked a brow. "What?"

"Aww you don't want to go on a date with me?" He winked at me. I shivered, recalling the dream.

"Geez, you don't have to be so cold." He pretended to wipe a tear away.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" I sighed and thought for a minute. "Hey! I know what you could do!"

He sat on a little stool with his sleeves rolled up, staring at the pot filled with water. "Do I really have to do this?" He mumbled.

"Yes! It's only fair."

"But really...your laundry?"

"Hey, I'm only stroking your ego in becoming a farmer. It's simple! The detergent is right there, my clothes are in that basket. Be thankful I'm not making you do anything worse!"

"Hm..." He reached into my pile of clothes and pulled out something pink and white. "Whoa. Nice panties." He grinned and took both ends, stretching the elastic. I blushed.

"J-just wash them! I don't think you're good for anything else anyway!"

"Don't worry, you're highness. I think this can be a new talent for me."

_Mark sat under a spotlight in a French maid's uniform. A black-and-white frilled dress with hairband. Sitting beside a water-filled bucket with a pile of underwear behind him, He cleared his throat, making an attempt to sound like a girl. "My teacher has the best style. Just look at her panties she make's me wash like a slave!" He grinned and stretched the elastic. "She may have an A bra size, but look at these! She has so much class. Even. Down. There." He sang._

I clenched my fists. "M-Mark, you pervert!" My fist went down on his head. "Stop goofing off and wash!" He flinched and rubbed his head tenderly. "I-I was just kidding!" I stomped off. He sighed and washed the clothes anyway.

Mark was washing some underwear, when he heard something snap. "Huh? What was that?" He wondered out loud. "Oh, well."

Every day at the same time, 9:00, he would come over and wash clothes. I would teach him everything I know, and he would get exited for every new thing to him. And every time he would look happy, I blushed.

One day, I got up kind of late. My alarm beeped like crazy, and I slammed my fist on the snooze button, harder than I meant to. I lazily opened my eyes. "Great, now I have to buy a new alarm clock." I mumbled to myself. I got up and stepped in the shower, but then I realized I forgot to prepare my work clothes, only undergarments.

I opened the door just a little and peeked out, making sure the window curtains were down. Sighing with relief, I dashed to my dresser.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Chelsea, what's taking you so--" Mark stood, red faced with his mouth hanging open.

I gasped and covered my skin as much as I could. "M-Mark! Get out!" I screeched. As soon as I said that, my underwear gave away. He watched the material fall to my ankles.

I felt my face heat up and screamed, Mark covered his nose with one hand, and his eyes with the other. "I-I'm so sorry!" He ran for the door, but ran into the wall, only to give him a nosebleed. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom, blushing madly.

_*** * * **_

I stretched my underwear out. "It seems as though the elastic broke." I mumbled.

"H-huh? How'd that happen?" Mark asked, his face red, with a white patch over his nose.

"I don't know!"

Realization hit him. "Maybe that was it."

I glared at him with pits of fire in my ice blue eyes. "What?" He flinched.

"Well, 'ya see, it's a funny story--you'll love it--when I was washing clothes, I heard a snap, but thought it was nothing--"

I stood up blankly, anger radiating off like lightning striking towards Mark. I strolled to my dresser with a fake-smile. "Well, Mark, do you know what that means?" I asked.

"W-what?"

I laughed and pulled out a long chain from my bottom droor and gripped it in between my palms. "IT MEANS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOUNG!" He gasped in fear. "NO CHELSEA I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

I chased him around my house, and he ended up with a black eye, a swollen cheek, and scars.

"Maybe I took it to far." I mumbled, guilty.

* * *

_Maybe that was too perverted? Heh I got this off of my favorite show of all time! I'm just trying to make the story humorous, not prooving I have a sick mind, okay? XD_

_Reveiws!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	6. Joyous Day In The Sun

__

Where to start? Well, I'm writing this chapter to let you know, I didn't die or anything. I feel bad for neglecting this story for a period of time, so here you go. XD

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I stared blankly at Lanna. "You want me to go to the beach? As in getting sunburned and revealing skin?" I mumbled.

It was Summer now. Summer 4th, I believe. I hated working under the sun, getting scorched and sweaty. It feels like eveytime I spend time outside I need to go back in and take a cold shower.

And now my friend Lanna wanted me to go to the beach.

"That's right! Just us girls." She said cheerfully.

I could already see my skin steaming.

I turned on my heels to go back inside the cool of my house. "No thank you--"

She grabbed my arm. "Chelsea, don't you want to have some fun? You're always working on this old, dirty, neglected farm!" She exclaimed.

"Well now I know you absolutely love my farm," I snorted. "Plus, I don't want to be waddling around my feild because I got sunburned."

"Come on! Your so pale, you need some sun. Guys will be lining up to us girls once we get a hot tan," She posed.

"I don't want guys! I'm too busy on my farm anyway." I lied. Farm work was already done.

She turned around dramatically, ignoring me. "You're going to leave me with boring Sabrina and stubborn Natalie? Lily and Julia will get me jealous in their bikini's!" She put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh, how heartless! Of all the things I did for you." She whimpered.

_What things? _I sighed. There's nothing better to do--I'm already done with farm work, and there's nothing much to do since I don't have a lot of money.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Really?! Thank you! Meet me at Sprout beach around 3:00!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. She skipped off, and I stalked into my house. I threw random clothes behind me, looking for swimwear.

"Come on, come on!" I mumbled to myself. Finally, I found a dark blue two-peice swimsuit.

I walked into my bathroom and tried it on. It extremely small, and painful to wear. The top was tied with a simple string in the back. Was got me frustrated was that my palms hurt from tightening the string until it was comfortable around my chest.

I stepped out of the bathroom and back to my dresser.

Someone knocked at the door. I waddled to the doorknob, pain pulsing through my skin from the tight suit. I swung open the door.

Mark stood in front of me. "Whoa!" He exclaimed the second the door opened. "Look who's showing some skin!"

"What do you want?"

"I heard all of the girls were going to the beach," he grinned. "I wanted to see if you were going in a bikini."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Is that all?"

"Nope," He grinned. "Me and the guys are going, too!"

_*** * ***_

I buckled my knees together as the breeze went between my legs, making my skirt flutter. I wore a white sleeveless shirt that tied in the back of my neck and a light yellow skirt. I wasn't wearing my usual red bandanna, so my burnette head felt empty. I raised my hand over my eyes to sheild them from the blazing sun. I sighed.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my neck. "You'll look sexy in your bikini." A voice whispered into my ear seductively.

"EEEEEEK!" I screeched. I shut my eyes and twisted around, punching the person behind me.

Mark stumbled backwards and fell in the sand, holding his stomatch in pain. "Ugh why'd you do that? It was a joke!"

I stompted my foot. "You scared me half to death! I acted on instinct!"

He struggled to get up. I tried to help and he fell onto me. "Ah! What are you doing? You're heavy!" I struggled to hold him up.

It wasn't long until I felt his hand on my brest. My face heated up and I shoved him off. He looked at his hand. "Well that was satisfying," He said sarcastically. I swung my leg up between his legs and kicked him right in the you-know-where. "LEARN YOUR LESSON ALREADY!"

His eyes were huge and round. I put my foot back on the ground as he fell, holding his groin in agony. I stomped off, leaving him withering on the ground, throwing my yellow bag with my bikini in it over my shoulder.

Slowly, everyone arrived at the beach. Mark wasn't talking to me, apparently still mad about me kicking him in the crotch. I sighed. Why am I rude to the person I think about the most? If I want attention, I should be nicer to the one I love.

Did I say love? Well I meant to say 'choose'. Geez, get off my back!

I looked at Mark. He was talking to Denny, as usual.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around so fast my hair whipped my cheeks. "Huh?"

I looked up to see Will, (Cue screaming fangirls,) the most handsome one on the island. From the gossip I've heard, anyway.

He winked at me. "You are a sight to behold, dear maiden. I do wish to see you in a swimsuit."

I stared at him blankly. Is this guy for real?

"Ah, I see you are captivated," He caught me staring and chuckled.

Lanna and Julia suddenly ran up to me and tackled my arm. "Chelsea!" They said at the same time. "W-what?"

They veered in front of me, blocking my view of Will. "How'd you manage to talk to Will? He's so cute! You're so lucky!" Lanna squealed.

"Let me talk to him! Please! We could get close." Julia begged.

"No way! You already have the body to get any man--isn't that enough?!"

"He talked to me! I don't even like this guy, he's over-dramatic." I said, annoyed.

"Just as I thought! Chelsea doesn't have any intrest!" Lanna said.

I had a sudden impulse to look back. Mark was staring at me intently, as if waiting to see what would happen. I sighed and looked back at Will. I shut my eyes and turned my head sideways.

"Not interested!"

The color drained from his face. "W-what?"

"I already have a love intrest! Just letting you know before you try too hard--I'm not getting in your pants! Good luck with someone else!"

"I see...I've never been rejected by a maiden before..." He staggered off.

I felt a little bad. He looked like a ghost--I should have let him down easy.

Mark walked up to me and slapped me on the shoulder. "Nice, princess!" He boomed.

"You saw that?" I played dumb.

"Yeah! You did the right thing. That guy's a womanizer."

"Yeah, whatever. I could have been a little nicer, though. He looked like he was going to fall over."

"Ah, he can get any girl on the island. He'll get over it." Mark snorted.

Was that jealousy in his voice?

_*** * ***_

"Hey guys! I brought some fishing rods." Denny announced, holding three rods.

"Cool! Hey princess, let's fish!" Mark called to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I mumbled angrily. "It's Chelsea!"

"Right. Anyway, here." He took a rod from Denny and shoved one in my face.

"I don't even know how to fish!"

"I'll teach you! Just take it."

Reluctantly, I held the rod carelessly, dropping my bag at my feet. "You, teach me something? Yeah, right."

He ignored the comment. "Look. You hold the rod like this," He held the end of the rod with one hand and the other on the reel wrapped in thin clear wire. He guided my hands. "I can do it!" I spat.

He rolled his eyes. "Now tie a hook onto the end of the line," I ended up tangleing the line in my fingers. He sighed and guided my hands again. I kept my mouth shut.

"You put bait on it and throw it out into the water." He threw the rod without letting go of the end. The hook sank into the blue water.

Feeling confident, I flung my arm back to throw the line out. The hook didn't sink into the water, I didn't even see the line fly through the air. I felt a breeze run though my legs.

"Huh?" Mark and Denny were blushing, mouths hanging open, staring behind me. "What? What's wrong?" I snapped. "C-Chelsea! Your skirt!" Sabrina said frantically. I heard Lily chuckle.

Suddenly, Mark's line tugged and something was splashing in the water. Both of the boys snapped back into attention. "Whoa! It looks like a big one!" Denny exclaimed, leaning in to get a better look. "Pull! Pull!"

"Pull?" I asked, fixing my grip on the rod.

"N-No! Don't pull!" Denny told me.

"Don't pull?" Mark said, struggling.

"No! Pull!" Denny said.

"Pull?!" I asked.

"NO! DON'T PULL!"

"WHICH IS IT?!" I spat, frustrated.

A huge fish flew out of the water, sending water flying. I fell back in surprise. I huffed and stood up, brushing myself off--and hearing something rip.

I turned around. Elliot was covering his eyes, Sabrina was moving around awkwardly, Lanna and Julia were wide-eyed, Lily was covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, Natalie had her eyes half-closed, amused, Will had a hand though his hair cheeks pink, Denny was looking the other way, scratching his cheek, and Mark was smiling with satisfaction.

"What?" I asked.

Mark bent down to whisper in my ear. "I've never seen those panties before."

I felt my face heat up to the brim, realizing what happened. I looked down at the down hook tied messily onto the line.

A small strip of yellow cloth was torn onto the hook.

I sat on the shore, hiding my embaressment. Mark slumped beside me. "What's wrong? You've been sitting here the whole time. Your supposed to have fun." He mumbled.

"S-shut up. The last person I want to hear the rest of the day is you," I sneered.

He blinked as if a lightbulb clicked on over his head. "I know!" He grinned. "You're embaressed, aren't you? That's so cute."

My gaze flickered to him like a flash fire. "What was that?"

He flinched and pulled back. "N-nothing! I didn't hear anything!"

I sighed. "Sorry about that," I mumbled without thinking. I froze. "I-I mean, good! 'Cause if you heard something, you have serious problems!" But it was too late. He heard me already.

He smiled. "So you _do_ have a sweet side. Well, sweet enough to apoligize."

"Shut up!" I screeched. He didn't react any different.

"Yeah, yeah."

Silence.

"Hey Chelsea?"

"What?"

"You may have an A bra size, but you have a nice butt." He grinned.

I stood up blankly. He looked up.

I flung my leg back and kicked him so hard he flew halfway across the beach. "PERVERT!!" I screamed.

* * *

_Ha ha! I love this Chelsea. Though I can't see how Mark can take the pain XD Sorry I had to be rude to Will. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my favorite Harvest Moon charecters, but I had to diss someone. Elliot's all dorky and if I make fun of him again he'll be near suicide. Plus, Will's funny when he gets rejected XD_


End file.
